Anewtale
Story/Orgin Anewtale is just like Undertale, but the True Pacifist is different. Asriel is no longer a flower, Gaster is no longer shattered across time and space, and Chara is no longer souls and evil. (Btw, I'm adding my own OC! Just one though.) When everyone is looking at the sunset, Gaster mentions that he had another project he was working on, and it just needed some finishing touches. All he needed was: Determination, Undine's, the Dreemurr family's, and his magic, and the new kind of magic he was working on in the void. With this, he could make a human/monster hybrid. She will be his daughter and the skelebro's sister. Her name is Akila. She may look like a human, but she can use monster magic of any kind. She can also used the new magic that Gaster made. This magic works in a... special kind of way. If she is introduced to a new kind of magic she is not used to, she can absorb it, and use it for her own. This will not hurt the original magic user, but temporarily drain their magic, depending on how much power they have will determine how long they are powerless. This magic also gives her the ability to absorb human and monster souls. Boss monster or not. She will also age faster for her first 5 years. After everybody heard this idea, they all agreed to help in any way they could, and so she was made. It's been 5 years on the surface, everyone is happy, and it's Akila's 10th birthday. She was playing hide and seek with her best friend, Lucy McNamara, until she found a figure that looked like Sans watching her in the shadows. She, thinking it was her brother, started to approach the skeleton. This is when he disappeared. Akila, confused and worried, looked for Lucy to tell her what happened. Akila started to panic. She teleported everywhere she could think of, calling for her friend. When she finally found Lucy, she couldn't believe what she saw. A dead, bloody body with an integrity soul floating above it, about to shatter. Quickly, she absorbed the soul, determined to save her friend. Akila started to cry. Suddenly, she heard Alphas shouting, "W-who are y-you? Y-you aren't S-sans... H-hey! G-get away from me!" then there was the screaming. Akila rushed rushed to Alphys's aid as fast as she could, only to find dust, a soul, and a grinning skeleton. Akila, seeming to be faster than the skeleton, got Alphys's soul and absorbed it. The so-called Sans just stood there, not saying anything. Undyne, hearing the screaming, rushed over, spears and everything. But the only thing she saw was dust. She had failed. "Akila," She said "go find your brothers and your father. I'll take care of this." Akila did as she said. She teleported where she last saw them. She did find them, only to see Gaster and Sans fighting other Sanses, while Papyrus was behind them, injured. Akila rushed over to Papyrus, planning to heal him, but she was too late. A Sans with black liquid coming out of his eyes (Killertale Sans) stabbed Papyrus with a knife, killing her brother. Everything stopped. The battle stopped. Akila stopped. Sans and Gaster turned around, horror in their eyes. Something tugged at Akila's soul. She felt this twice already, not knowing what it was. She checked her soul. 3 parts of her soul were missing. She went pale, seeing her beloved brother's dust and soul on the ground. She took the soul, absorbing it, while everyone just watched. In this moment of hesitation, a Sans with a bone club (Preytale Sans) killed Gaster and Sans with no mercy. "Sorry buddy," He said "I'm just following orders." Akila, feeling more numb inside, absorbed the two other souls. Then, coming back to logic, found somewhere to hide. The only time she came out was when she felt those tugs at her soul. She kept feeling these tugs at her soul until she had barely anything left to call a soul. She still felt emotion though. So she cried out her tears until her tear ducts dried out. As if answering her call, Frisk found Akila. "Akila?!" They whispered "I thought they killed you!" They started to cry. "Everyone is gone! Even Chara and Asriel!" "I know." Is all Akila said. "What do we do?" Frisk wailed. "I have an idea." An unfamiliar voice said. "How about I kill you and erase this pointless world?" He showed himself. It was the Sans that killed Alphys. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me! My name's Infected. I've come from another universe, or AU if you want. My goal is to destroy every universe, since mine was destroyed. Care to join me?" He asked "There's just one thing I have to do first." He took his axe and killed Frisk. Akila, used to seeing death by now, just absorbed the soul. "Fuck off Infected." She said with so much hatred, that she lost whatever she had left of a soul. "Well then," Infected said "watch your world perish!" He disappeared, laughing. Darkness surrounded Akila. That was it. He erased her world. She started to do what she thought she could no longer do. Cry. Then suddenly, a black little creature popped out of Akila's chest. "Hey!" She shouted "What the hell are you!?" "I'm am what is called an Akumu (Glitchtale). We only come to special people with special powers." It explained "You, my dear friend, are very special. I will be with you as long as you live, if you wish." It said. "Yeah, I think I would like that. Thank you" Akila said. "Oh!" By the way," it said "we are currently communicating telepathically. It's the only way we can communicate." "Oh!" Akila exclaimed "Thanks!" "Someone's coming." It said, then disappeared. "Hello?" A rough, but kind voice said "Is anybody out there?" "I am!" Akila shouted desperately. "Oh!" He exclaimed. He teleported over to Akila. He wore mostly dark purple with a hemming of gold. He wore a crown of gold with a crescent moon on it and a gold belt with the the words NM in the middle. "He looks kind of dopey." Akila thought "But he's the only option I have." "Hi" He said "My name is Nightmare. What's yours?" He asked "My name is Akila." She said "Hmm... A good nickname for you would most likely be Kiki. Is it all right if I call you that?" He asked "Uhh... Sure I guess that's fine." She said. "Great! Now, I felt unpleasant emotions, but then my power was drained. Do you know what happened here?" He asked "No," She lied "but I am lost, could you help me?" "Sure." He said, looking confused and disappointed. "I'll take you back to my home. My brother, Dream, should know what to do." So he took Akila to Dreamtale. She got along fine with everyone. In fact, she lived there for about a year. Until the incident. She tried to help Nightmare, for she was his only friend, but she failed. She panicked, and did the only thing she knew. Erase herself from the timeline. Nobody should remember who she is and the timeline should go back to normal. She found herself back in the void again. She stayed there in desperation until a certain skeleton named Ink found her. She stayed with him in the Doodle Sphere until she is 19, then she explores the AUs on her own. She may seem happy, but she never forgot about Infected. She still hunts him to this day... (Thanks for reading! This is my first time on the Undertale Fandom Wiki. I hope you liked it! You can use my AU in any way you like, I just want credit. I also give credit to the people who made Preytale, Killertale, Dreamtale, Ink!Sans, Glitchtale, Infected!Sans, and anything else I missed. I do feel like in some way I took a title's name... Sorry if I did. I didn't know, I swear!) P.S, Akila has black hair, a hairstyle like Tracer's (Overwatch), green eyes, currently 25, and wears a cloak like the river person (Undertale). Category:Story